


Thrilling Sensations

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Case, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Post-Case adrenaline high eagerly transforms into something more. PWP.





	Thrilling Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> I love fics like these so I decided to write one cuz I can
> 
> probably set pre-reichenbach, but honestly view it in whatever timeline you'd like

John fumbles with the keys to 221B Baker Street, laughing breathlessly as Sherlock giggles behind him, muttering on about how idiotic the criminal that they just outran was, and how he had just fallen  _ right into the police trap. _

 

The key finally finds the lock and it turns, and John opens the door, his face red from running and his lack of air from laughing so hard, and he struggles up the stairs towards the flat, stopping momentarily to catch his breath before opening the door.

 

“I can’t believe he fell for that, the bloke was obviously a bloody idiot.” John shakes his head as he enters the flat, hanging up his coat on the rack. “A dolt. A fucking dolt, I tell you.”

 

“Small and simple-minded. The crime wasn’t even that well thought out. He made many mistakes in trying to cover up his tracks. An easy three, at best.” Sherlock copies John with hanging up his Belstaff and scarf, briefly running his hands through his own hair to fluff it up.

 

John tilts his head in a small bout of amusement and curiosity. “A three, eh? Why’d you take the case then?” He makes his way towards the kitchen and starts filling the kettle with water. “You typically ignore low-numbered cases.”

 

“I knew that it would be chase, a thrilling way to get adrenaline pumping through our veins.” Sherlock replies, following John into the kitchen area. “Sometimes, I too need a bit of excitement, and well, we weren’t getting any eights at that point. I took what I could find.”

 

“So you’re telling me that you already solved the case, but deduced that we would be running from this bloke in a thrilling chase? Is that why you let Lestrade know about that whole trapping thing?” John shakes his head, laughter once again spilling from his mouth uncontrollably. He places the kettle down to the side, turning around to face the detective.  “Brilliant, Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock presses his lips together in a smile, welcoming the praise that he ever so loves from John. “I know. You’re always much more enjoyable after a chase. You dig that feeling of danger, that feeling of your life on the line.”

 

“Oh, you know it,” John says, though it comes out as more of a purr. “I think we’ve already been through the whole ‘I crave danger’ thing.’” His smile spreads into a grin as he steps closer towards the taller man. 

 

“I do take pride in the fact that that is one of the reasons why you hang around me, of course.” Sherlock smirks, leaning a hand on the counter as he locks eyes with the other man. The stature is so confident, so  _ Sherlock. _ John inhales sharply, the eye contact sending a surge of energy coursing through his body.

 

The man in front of him was so bloody attractive, with cheekbones so sharp they could cut a finger, piercing, steel eyes that could gaze through the soul, and striking, dark curls that fall loosely around the perfect structure of his face. It is an incredible sight, really. John has noticed Sherlock’s appearance many times before, but it usually always becomes more prominent after a chase, the wanting for more. 

 

John matches Sherlock’s gaze, and notices that his blue eyes have become more black circles, and the corners of his lips twitch upwards in a smile.

 

Feeling a bit brave, John’s eyes roam Sherlock’s body, suddenly not caring if Sherlock deduces his hidden attraction. His eyes trail downwards, falling from his face towards the outlandishly long legs of his, before traveling back up, slowly, meeting Sherlock’s gaze. He licks his lips, knowing that Sherlock is watching. Sherlock’s eyes narrow in a sudden confusion before widening in realization.

 

John steps closer until his face is mere inches from Sherlock’s. “Got anything more you’d like to deduce, Sherlock?” He whispers, a teasing tone hinting the air. 

 

“Your pupils are dilated. I can see your pulse racing just by glancing at your neck. You’re most definitely attracted to me, that I deduced from the start, but you never had the confidence to ever do anything about it. The adrenaline from the chase has given you a burst of energy, a wanting to do something fun, do something  _ new. _ ” His breath ghosts John’s lips. “I was waiting for this, waiting for you to finally push your own internal struggles down and let your adrenaline-fueled emotions take over.”

 

“What happened to being  _ married to your work? _ ” John teases, his gaze falling quickly to Sherlock’s lips. 

 

“Oh, John, your miniscule, little mind must have been able to comprehend that you have flipped my entire world upside down.”

 

John closes the inches between them with a heated kiss, both of his hands on Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock’s hands grasp at John’s waist, and he lets John walk him backwards until his back presses against the wall. John swipes his tongue across Sherlock’s bottom lip, asking for permission. Sherlock obliges, opening his mouth and letting the kiss take a more passionate turn.

 

After a minute, John moves away from Sherlock’s mouth, nibbling gently at the skin right underneath Sherlock’s ear. Sherlock moves his head aside to expose more of his neck, moaning softly at the sensation. John takes in the little noises that Sherlock is making, absorbing it and letting the blood pool towards his groin. The brilliant Sherlock Holmes, reacting in a way from only John’s mouth. He wants more,  _ craves more,  _ and moves his lips downward, sucking a rather large mark on the pale skin of the detective’s neck. Sherlock’s breathing hitches at the suction, and a hand rakes through John’s hair as he continues to kiss his neck. John presses them together, and he himself is unable to hold in a groan as he feel the unmistakable press of an erection against his hip. Sherlock Holmes is aroused, and John moved his own hips to let the taller man know that his arousal is returned.

 

John’s hand slowly drifts down Sherlock’s neck, sliding over his chest and feeling a nipple that poked through the taller man’s shirt. He swiped his thumb over it once, and Sherlock gasps at the sensation. With a smirk pressing against Sherlock’s neck, John moves his hand down further until it reaches the bulge of his trousers. He cups it, eagerly feeling the rumbling sound that comes out of Sherlock as he licks and sucks at the bruising spot on his neck. 

 

“Christ, Sherlock,” John breathes against his neck. “The sounds you’re making.” He squeezes the bulge gently, another moan flowing out of Sherlock. “Could come from them alone.”

 

“John,” Sherlock gasps as John pulls his mouth away to once again lock eyes with him. He fumbles with Sherlock’s zip a bit before getting them open, pushing them down so they pool at his feet.

 

“Look at you. Poking out of your pants a bit. So gorgeous.” John licks his lips as he reaches inside Sherlock’s pants and grabs the base of his cock, pulling it out. Sherlock leans his head back against the wall and gasps out John’s name as the shorter man slowly moves his hand towards the tip, teasing the foreskin before sliding back down towards the base.

 

“You’ve done this...before,” Sherlock manages as he watches John move his hand with such technique.

 

“Well, yes, I’ve certainly wanked before.” John raises an eyebrow as he slides his thumb over Sherlock’s slit, spreading some pre-come around.

 

“No...  _ oh…  _ I meant you’ve pulled another man off before.”

 

John smiles knowingly and nods. “Excellent deduction. This isn’t my first rodeo, as the Americans would say.” He kisses Sherlock hungrily, eagerly devouring the savory taste of the man he longed for for so long. His hand continues to jerk in an unpredictable rhythm, twisting his wrist and utilizing the thumb for maximum reaction. 

 

“Oh god, John, holy  _ fuck.” _ Sherlock groans and bucks his hips, and John can’t help but grind against Sherlock. Hearing those curses coming from Sherlock sounds so  _ dirty,  _ so damn sinful that he craves more.

 

“I’m sure you know how long I’ve been thinking about this. You must have deduced my wanking habits, you surely knew that I pictured your pretty mouth around my cock, and that my hand jerked you off. Sometimes I pictured you taking me right against this wall,” John murmurs into Sherlock’s ear, another desperate ‘John!’ escaping his lips. His hand pumps Sherlock faster. “You knew for so long but you waited. You waited for me to make the first move.”

 

“John!” Sherlock wails and bucks his hips. John sneers as he sees how undone the man is. “Please…”

 

“You wanted me to make the first move because you like to be controlled in these situations, you wanted me to pounce on you. Wanted me to be overcome with adrenaline so that I wouldn’t think twice.” 

 

“God...fuck!”

 

“That’s why you took that case,” John bites Sherlock’s bottom lip, his hand slowing down a tad to tease before switching back to his faster pace. “You knew one of these times I’d give in to my urge to pin you against this wall.”

 

“Oh...f-fuck! John!” Sherlock cries out as he shudders, his orgasm overtaking him and splattering on John’s jumper. John’s hand continues milking him, slowing his pace as he eases through his climax. “John…”

 

“Easy there, that’s good.” John says soothingly, kissing him lightly on the lips. “Incredible, Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock’s breathing falters slightly, and his eyes darken as his own lips connect with the pulsating skin of John’s neck. John gasps suddenly as his hands grasp Sherlock’s hips to stabilize himself. Realizing that John’s balance is wavering, Sherlock lifts himself off the wall and pivots the two of them so John is pressed against it. John shivers as Sherlock’s lips pull back for a brief moment, catching the dilated eyes of the detective. Sherlock smirks and sinks to his knees, and John shudders at the view of it all - his fantasy becoming reality.

 

Sherlock’s mouth presses against the bulge of John’s trousers, placing a light kiss on it as he stares up at John. “Of course I knew you thought of me. It drove me wild, re-awakened the libido I thought I had banished to the depths of my mind palace. I only thought of you.”

 

“Christ, keep talking.”

 

Sherlock’s long fingers slowly and teasingly unzips John’s trousers and pulls them down, a tongue darting out between his lips. “I deduced your size after that, and of course I was right about that. Little above average but thick.” He pulls John’s pants down, his eyes hungrily watching his prize. He licks the underside of John’s cock. “Just the way I like it.”

 

John groans loudly, not caring who hears him. 

 

Sherlock wraps a hand around the base and presses a kiss to the tip. “Ever since I determined your size, it became the subject of my own fantasies. I thought so long of wrapping my lips over it, thought of your hands snaking through my hair, pulling tightly as you fucked my mouth. You awoke a beast, and he was hungry.” He kisses down the shaft and another moan escapes John and a hand immediately flies and tangles in Sherlock’s hair, gripping tightly around the dark curls.

 

“Fucking hell…” John manages, his eyes fixating on Sherlock. 

 

The detective sneers and engulfs John, causing a sudden cry from the other man. He pulls back, letting saliva dribble down his chin and sucks on the head lightly, his eyes teasing John. “Bet you thought I couldn't fit you in my mouth. Proved you wrong, there, didn’t I? After all, I’m Sherlock Holmes.”

 

John pulls on Sherlock’s hair and slightly away from his cock, and Sherlock snaps his mouth shut with an intent on listening. “Yes you are, and you’re going to put that smart mouth on hold and finish what you started, right?” He growls and Sherlock licks his lips.

 

“Yes, John,” Sherlock says. 

 

“Good lad,” John purrs, and releases the grip on his curls. Sherlock immediately finds his mouth once again swallowing John’s length. He focuses less on talking and instead utilizes his tongue for the best, sliding around the tip and foreskin and even licking at the balls.  _ He’s good _ , John thinks.  _ Of bloody course Sherlock Holmes is good at sucking cock.  _

 

Sherlock’s lips glide along the shaft and his hand starts to move in rhythm with his lips. John shudders, his impending orgasm sending a reminder. “Sherlock...fuck...I’m gonna…”

 

A low purr escapes Sherlock’s throat as he opens his mouth at the tip, pulling off John with his hand. The sight of it all, Sherlock on his knees, mouth wide open and waiting, a lanky hand beautifully twisting at his cock, it all drives John over the edge and he comes with a shout, his hips bucking. Sherlock manages to catch most of the release but some flew into his hair and on his face, and he uses one finger to swipe some off his forehead and suck lightly on his finger, swallowing and giving a small show for John before standing back up to full height.

 

“Christ,” is all John can say as he pants heavily against the wall. “Incredible.”

 

Sherlock smiles and nods, a faint blush creeping on his neck and face, the formal feeling of arousal faltering and replacing with affection. John returns the smile and presses a kiss to Sherlock’s lips. “We should take a shower,” he murmurs against Sherlock.

 

“Mmm, we should, I’ve got something in my hair.”

 

John lets out a small laugh before grabbing Sherlock’s wrist and guiding him into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> this work is unbeta'd - any mistakes are mine.
> 
> kudos and comments are so very appreciated! i really thrive off of comments and i love you all so much.
> 
> check me out on [twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/starkologies)  
> send me a message on my [tumblr.](https://ironstrangepls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
